Hercules
|First Appearance = Hercules and the Amazon Women (HTLJ) "Prometheus" (XWP) Young Hercules (YH) |Last Appearance = Game Boy Color game (HTLJ) "God Fearing Child" (XWP) Mission From Zeus (YH) |Status = AliveHTLJ: "For Those of You Just Joining Us" |Gender = Male |Residence = ThebesHTLJ: "Not Fade Away" CorinthYoung Hercules CeryneiaHTLJ: "When a Man Loves a Woman" |Race = Half-deity Greek deityHTLJ: "Top God" Human PigHTLJ: "Porkules" |A.K.A = Chosen OneHTLJ: "Resurrection" Kevin SorboHTLJ: "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules" |Romances = Deianeira (wife) Serena (wife) Lucretiana (fiancée)HTLJ: "Just Passing Through" Psyche (fiancée)HTLJ: "The Green-Eyed Monster" Xena (fiancée)XWP comic: "The Marriage of Hercules and Xena" CyaneYH: "Amazon Grace" EurydiceYH: "Lure of the Lyre" Hippolyta KirinHTLJ: "Prince Hercules" MedeaHTLJ: "Medea Culpa" MorriganHTLJ: "We'll Always Have Cyprus" NemesisHTLJ: "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" RheannaHTLJ: "Heedless Hearts" Tara Yvenna |Affiliations = |Mother = Alcmene Stepmother: Hera (wife of Zeus) Goddess of Olympia (wife of Zeus)RPG: Secrets of the Ancient World |Father = Zeus Stepfather: Jason (husband of Alcmene)HTLJ: "The Wedding of Alcmene" |Brother(s) = Half-brother (son of Alcmene): IphiclesHTLJ: "What's in a Name?" Half-brothers (sons of Zeus): Apollo AresAres" BacchusYH: "Lure of the Lyre" CastorXWP: "Punch Lines" CastorYH: "Winner Take All" GryphusHercules in the Maze of the Minotaur HephaestusYH: "Down and Out in Academy Hills" Hermes LuciusYH: "Mommy Dearests" PerseusXWP comic: "Revenge of the Gorgons" Pollux Pollux Brothers-in-law: Menelaus (husband of Helen)XWP: "Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" Paris (husband of Helen) |Sister(s) = Half-sisters (daughters of Zeus): AphroditeHTLJ: "The Apple" Artemis Athena Discord HelenXWP novel: Go Quest, Young Man Step-sister (daughter of Jason): SeskaHTLJ: "The Academy" Sisters-in-law: Althea (sister of Deineira) Andromeda (wife of Perseus) Rena (wife of Iphicles) |Son(s) = AesonHercules in the Underworld Klonus |Daughter(s) = Ilea |Other family = Kronos and Rhea (paternal grandparents)XWP: "God Fearing Child"XWP comic: "The Way We Were" }} Hercules was a legendary Greek hero, the immortal half-god son of Zeus, King of the Olympians, as well as the mortal woman Alcmene. Due to his earliest exploits at the Academy, his name would be known throughout the Known World. His parentage and favoritism from his father made him a target of hatred by some of the other Olympians, notably Hera and Ares. On the other hand, his heroic deeds and noble labors and saving lives made him the greatest hero for mankind and his legend lived on for centuries throughout the ages. Hercules saved the Earth from certain terror, monsters, as well as threats on countless occasions. His notable feats include creating the Olympics, joining the Argonauts, stopping Dahak, averting the Apocalypse and living well into the 20th century. Along with his friend Iolaus, he traveled beyond Greece to lands such as Eire, Norseland, Sumeria, Britannia, as well as Egypt, preventing evil and protecting mortals alike. History By his early twenties, Hercules was considered a legendary hero, of which mythology and rumor about him spread throughout the Grecian landscape. Some, such as Iole, believed him to be a hulking figure, several feet taller than he actually was. He was about 6 feet, 3 inches tall and very muscular with golden and brown hair. Conception, birth and early life Hercules was the result of a union between the widowed Alcmene and Zeus, King of the Olympians. Zeus took the form of Amphitryon when he appeared to Alcmene that nightHTLJ: "Armageddon Now", although they maintained close feelings for years afterwards. While pregnant with Hercules, Alcmene was nearly killed by a time-travelling Callisto, but saved by the time-travelling Iolaus.HTLJ: "Armageddon Now Part 2" Shortly after Hercules' birth, Hera became aware of his status as Zeus' son and attempted to destroy him with a two-headed snake. The infant Hercules strangled the snake, thwarting Hera's first attempt on his life.Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mt. Olympus Zeus visited Hercules as an infant''Hercules and the Amazon Women, but stopped sometime in his early childhood. He would not visit him again until late in his teenage years, however, he did mention to Hercules as being proud of him and saying he had put alot of thought and love into his creation and birth. Zeus did place a protection order on Hercules, banning any other deities from harming the young Hercules. From a young age, Hercules was raised on his mother's farm near Thebes. The centaur Ceridian was Hercules' mentor as a youth, teaching him philosophy, medicine, literacy, as well as talents he would use as a warrior.HTLJ: "Centaur Mentor Journey" Hercules and Iolaus both trained under Echetus in their preteen years, in a male-dominant atmosphere. They would later go their separate ways, Iolaus becoming a thief and member of a gang and Hercules back to his mother's farm. At the age of eighteen, Alcmene enrolled Hercules in Cheiron's Academy. At the Academy At the Academy, Hercules met Prince Jason and became friends with his grudging acquaintance, the former thief Iolaus. After several weeks of training, Hercules participated in his first adventure. He accompanied Prince Jason and Iolaus as an Argonaut on the quest for the Golden Fleece. During his years at the Academy, Hercules went on many adventures with Jason and Iolaus, as well as other cadets, such as Lilith or Theseus. He ran afoul of the deities Ares, Bacchus, Discord, Strife, and Apollo, multiple times.Young Hercules'' Early adventures and family life After the Academy, Hercules went back to life with his mother. He was soon recruited by Iolaus and Jason into fighting in a war against Parthus. He was able to negotiate a cease fire, ending much of the bloodshed, as well as gaining fame throughout Corinth.HTLJ: "Twilight" He gained his first brush with life on Mount Olympus when he ate some ambrosia given to him by Apollo. It was then that he determined most deities to be cruel and the need to live without them. Around this time, Hercules performed some of his first labors, including slaying the Erymanthean BoarHTLJ: "The End of the Beginning" and the Nemean Lion. These labors helped immortalize Hercules in the minds of the populace. He saved the town of Gargarencia from attack by Amazons and discovered the lost kingdom of Troy before meeting his future wife Deianeira during a time when the Earth was without fire.Hercules and the Circle of Fire With his wife Deianeira, Hercules stopped adventuring, settling down to family life. Years later, he was pulled back into action when a hole to the Underworld was inadvertantly opened in a small village. He continued life with his family while also occasionally answering requests for assistance for some time after that. It was during this peaceful time in Hercules' life that Hera once again attacked. She destroyed his family in a fireball that sent him into a downward spiral for a short time.HTLJ: "The Wrong Path" Revenge upon Hera After the death of his family, Hercules briefly took it upon himself to destroy Hera's temples until his friend Iolaus visited and convinced him to honor his family by helping, rather than harming, others. Hercules didn't return home, but instead began wandering the countryside performing good deeds. He spent much of that first year wandering the countryside alone. Some of his early adventures included: * Fighting and defending the Cyclops of TraycusHTLJ: "Eye of the Beholder" * Destroying the Stymphalian BirdHTLJ: "The Road to Calydon" * Stopping the schemes of Ares on multiple occassionsHTLJ: "The Festival of Dionysus"HTLJ: "The Vanishing Dead" * Stopping the centaur NemisHTLJ: "As Darkness Falls" * Fighting against slaveryHTLJ: "The March to Freedom"HTLJ: "Gladiator" It was Hercules who defeated the warlord XenaHTLJ: "The Warrior Princess" and sent her on a road to redemption.HTLJ: "Unchained Heart" His journeys expanded after he began teaming up with Iolaus again: * He was responsible for briefly catching the King of ThievesHTLJ: "The King of Thieves" * He destroyed the children of "mother of monsters" Echidna, as well as one of Hera's Enforcers.HTLJ: "The Mother of All Monsters"HTLJ: "The Enforcer" * He continued his occasional journeys to the Underworld, solving a dispute between Hades and DemeterHTLJ: "The Other Side" as well as ending the threat posed by the escaped Sisyphus.HTLJ: "Highway to Hades" * He restored King Jason to the throne of Argos and Corinth.HTLJ: "Once a Hero" * He helped stop a group of Titans from taking over Mount Olympus. * He founded the Olympic Games.HTLJ: "Let the Games Begin" * He trapped the immortal Callisto.HTLJ: "Surprise" Marriage to Serena and aftermath Hercules met his second love, Serena when he went to Ceryneia to rescue the last of the Golden Hinds. At the time he didn't realize that Serena was, in fact, the Golden Hind in human form, although he suspected and found out soon afterwards. Regardless, Hercules fell in love with her, ending his adventures to settle down in Ceryneia.HTLJ: "Encounter" After settling down and marrying the now-human Serena, she was viciously murdered by the god Strife, framing Hercules in the process. Despite his name being cleared, Hercules still blamed himself for the entire affair and left Ceryneia, travelling by himself once more.HTLJ: "Judgment Day" During this time, he helped free the mad King Augeus from the influence of Hera.HTLJ: "Reign of Terror" With the help of Autolycus and the Kronos Stone, Hercules was able to restore Serena to life by changing the past. He restored her mortality and she would later meet and fall in love with another man. Feeling closure, Hercules left to journey once more with Iolaus.HTLJ: "War Bride" Hercules performed many feats during this time, including: * Witnessing the destruction of AtlantisHTLJ: "Atlantis" * Destroying the monster ArachneHTLJ: "Web of Desire" * Discovering the Strange RealityHTLJ: "Stranger in a Strange World" He was wrongfully put on trial for involuntary manslaughter and sedition ("encouraging rebellion, denying the authority of the government and undermining the authority of the Olympian Deities") in Athens and found not guilty.HTLJ: "Hercules on Trial" He was also briefly turned into a pig by Discord and negotiated an agreement between his brother King Iphicles and Trojan War veterans.HTLJ: "War Wounds" The banishment of Hera Following his mother's death, Hercules was approached by Zeus to live on Mount Olympus. He accepted it, before finding out that it was all part of a ploy in picking sides in a war against Hera. Although deceived at first, he later used his powers to defeat Hera and send her down into the Abyss of Tartarus. Following her banishment, he asked Zeus to lift the order of protection on him, making him fully vulnerable to any direct attacks by other deities.HTLJ: "Reunions" Although remaining in Greece for a short time, Hercules and Iolaus soon left for Sumeria when he was approached by an emissary of King Gilgamesh. He journeyed to Sumeria on the pretense that he would help them fight back against their "petty gods," but soon discovered he was being used as a tool by Dahak, who killed his friend Iolaus in search of a "warrior heart."HTLJ: "Faith" After the death of Iolaus After Iolaus' death, Hercules immediately ventured into the Sumerian Land of the Dead in an attempt to restore him. This turned out to be impossible and Hercules was resolved to a universe without his friend.HTLJ: "Descent" Using the ship of now-Queen Nebula, Hercules sailed to the end of the known world, in the land of Eire where he came across the Druids and the Celts who believed him to be their "Chosen One." He was able to stop the menace of the demigoddess Morrigan by making her the Druid of Justice. He then helped the Celts fight off an attempted invasion by Julius Caesar.HTLJ: "Render Unto Caesar" Hercules sailed west from Eire and landed in the Norseland. Although he was at first merely a pawn in Loki (and Dahak)'s scheme, he was able to prevent, or at least postpone, Ragnarok from destroying the Earth.HTLJ: "Norse By Norsevest"HTLJ: "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge" After a brief return to Eire, Hercules and Morrigan travelled back to Sumeria when there was word that Iolaus was not dead. There, he discovered that Dahak had possessed Iolaus' body and they were unable to free the malevolent entity from him before he fled to Greece.HTLJ: "Darkness Rising" Once in Greece, Hercules had to fight off an entire civilization of Dahak followers (including his stepfather Jason) in order to capture Dahak, secure him, as well as exorcise him with the help of immortal priest Zarathustra.HTLJ: "Let There Be Light" He was able to accomplish this all and Iolaus' spirit ascended into Heaven.HTLJ: "Redemption" With Iolaus redeemed and ascended, Morrigan leaving and Nebula returning to Sumeria, Hercules was once again alone in his adventures. He helped stop an active volcano with the Amazon EphinyHTLJ: "Sky High" before he was responsible for restoring the Olympians to the Earth after they had hid from Dahak in the Strange Universe's Earth.HTLJ: "Stranger and Stranger" It was in the Reality Nexus Point that Hercules met once more with Iolaus' counterpart, Iolaus II. This Iolaus left with Hercules back into his reality. Hercules talked Iolaus II into remaining partners with stories of his universe's Iolaus. Along with Iolaus II, Hercules briefly served as headmaster at the Academy before turning over the reigns permanently to Jason. He restored Nautica to her rightful place "warming the sea,"HTLJ: "Love on the Rocks" and even ventured all the way to Brittania to help pry it from the harsh rule of a time-lost King Arthur. HTLJ: "Once Upon a Future King" Although Iolaus II left the land to live as a merman with Nautica, Hercules wouldn't be alone for long.HTLJ: "My Best Girl's Wedding" The regular universe's Iolaus returned from Heaven, temporarily, to warn Hercules that the time of the Apocalypse was occurring. Iolaus and Hercules, with unlikely help from Ares, were able to stop the archangel Michael from unleashing the Four Horsemen and destroying the Earth.HTLJ: "Revelations" Return of Iolaus and later adventures For disrupting the apocalypse, Iolaus was stripped of being a Guardian of the Light and consequently restored as a full human being alongside Hercules, who was more than happy at the situation. Together, Hercules and the restored Iolaus continued doing what they did best. They: * Stopped a tactic by the Devil to corrupt them with the release of Xerxos.HTLJ: "Be Deviled" * Foiled Deimos' plan to restore the Kronos Stone.HTLJ: "Love, Amazon Style" * Deposed Creon from his rule on Thebes and placed Antigone as its rightful Queen. HTLJ: "Rebel With a Cause" * Destroyed the Strygoia Vlad and their rule over Dacia.HTLJ: "Darkness Visible" * Foiled Ramses plan to use the Necronomicon and take over Egypt.HTLJ: "City of the Dead" One of Hercules' major feats in this era, was his destroying of the Titans (Atlas, Helios and Oceanus) that were inadvertantly unleashed by the young god, Evander. During this crisis, Hera was restored to Olympus, but gave up her anger at Hercules, ending their long feud and promising a more harmonious Olympus from now on. He and Iolaus briefly retired following the incident, but changed their minds a couple minutes later.HTLJ: "Full Circle" Some time later, Hercules fought with Xena and Gabrielle when Zeus decreed that Xena's unborn child would be killed. He went so far as to fight and kill Zeus with the Rib of Kronos (acquired, to his astonishment, with Hera's help) to protect Eve, fulfilling the prophecy that Zeus would by killed by his greatest son and leading to the Twilight of the Gods. Some twenty-five years later, Hercules lived through the Twilight and was called out by Charon for his cheapness during his visits to the Underworld.XWP: "You Are There" He was present when Iolaus died at the age of 100. Hercules in the modern era Hercules lived on through the centuries not aging or dying: it is not known if this was a natural side-effect of being a son of Zeus and a powerful half-god or if he had immortality all along. He was still around in the late 20th century, when he adopted the identity of actor "Kevin Sorbo." As Sorbo, he held behind-the-scenes control over the production of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, making it reflect the reality of the Age of Heroes. Even as Sorbo, Hercules continued his heroic activities, saving a multitude of Los Angelinos during a devastating earthquake and saving much of the Renaissance Pictures staff during an attack at Camp WannaChucka. Throughout the centuries, Hercules's rivalry with Ares endured. It is not known what position Hercules holds among the deities who survived Twilight. He remained curiously silent while Ares meddled with the affairs of Xena, Gabrielle, as well as Joxer's reincarnations.XWP: "Deja Vu All Over Again"XWP: "Soul Possession" Relationships Friendship and romance Hercules' personality was seen as congenial and he maintained many close friendships, as well as a few romantic relationships, over his journeys throughout the ancient Earth. His closest sister was Aphrodite His closest deity friend was Hephaestus, who also had made his magical gauntletsHTLJ: "Love Takes a Holiday" Iolaus His closest friendship was with Iolaus, who he considered a part of his own family. As a fellow Corinthian, Iolaus was acquainted with Hercules from their youth. As adolescents, Hercules and Iolaus trained together, vowing to both die as "battlefield heroes." Shortly after, they grew apart and Iolaus became a member of a gang of thieves. It was while he was a thief that Iolaus decided to join Hercules in attending Cheiron's Academy. Many of Hercules' adventures while attending the Academy were at Iolaus and Jason's side. Some time shortly after their Academy days, Iolaus perished in a fight with the Amazons of Gargarencia. This was the first major loss in Hercules' life and it affected him tremendously. Combined with the death of Amazon Queen Hippolyta, Hercules was able to convince Zeus that the entire affair was the result of Hera and the events were wiped from history (using the Amazon's special blue candle to actually go back in time), restoring Iolaus. When Hercules grew distraught over family life, it only took a visit from Iolaus to lift his spirits, something which eased Deianeira. Despite them both having families, they would still occassionally have adventures, such as investigating the minotaur, Gryphus. Iolaus attempted to put Hercules on the right path after his family was killed. Although he managed to get Hercules to help people once more, most of their early adventuring were apart. The first major hurdle of their friendship came when the Warrior Princess, Xena, was able to coerce Iolaus into fighting Hercules in a ploy to kill him. She nearly succeeded, but they vowed never to let it happen again. After the Xena incident, they paired up together more, both serving as gladiators and fighting against a plot of Ares, before focusing their attention on stopping Xena's army. When Iolaus was arrested on a false charge of thievery and sentenced to death, Hercules did all he could to get him found innocent, even going so far as to catch the elusive King of Thieves, the actual culprit. Hercules even went so far as to return Iolaus from the dead after he was killed by a second Enforcer of Hera. Iolaus would return the favor, preventing a time-travelling Callisto from murdering an unborn Hercules. After Iolaus's ritualistic death in Sumeria, Hercules was unable to restore Iolaus' soul and set out on a journey to the ends of the Earth. When Dahak possessed Iolaus' body and soul, it heavily affected Hercules, who didn't want to see any harm done to his friend. With the help of the priest Zarathustra, as well as Iolaus' warrior spirit, Hercules was able to exorcise Dahak from his friend and watched painfully as Iolaus ascended to Heaven as a Guardian of the Light. Iolaus's ascension was still tough on Hercules, although he was helped by the presence of Iolaus II. Iolaus would return to Hercules to warn him about the upcoming Apocalypse and was consequently returned to mortal form, (when he 'violated' the rules for being a Guardian of Light, his 'punishment' was that he would return to earth and carry on as a mortal) once again journeying alongside his best friend. Deianeira Hercules' first wife, Deianeira, helped him restore fire to the Earth. Together, they married and started a family. They raised three children, Aeson, Klonus, and Ilea. They worked with their stablemaster, Nessus, who was madly in love with Deianeira. When Iole asked for Hercules' help, Nessus used the opportunity to convince Deianeira that he would leave her and persuaded her to give him a cursed cloak, that threw Hercules into the Underworld (She was told it would make him stay in love with her). Because of the despair she felt for having supposedly killed her husband, Deianeira threw herself off of a cliff. She was restored to mortal life when Hercules convinced Hades that her death was unnatural. They continued their familial bliss until Deianeira and their children were killed by Hera in her ongoing vengeance against Hercules. Hercules was deeply affected by Deianeira's death. He would "talk" to her while walking near his old home, his love for her, years later, broke the jealousy spell given to him by Cupid and her name brought back his memories after he suffered from temporary memory loss. Unlike mortal men, Hercules was able to visit Deianeira and his family in the Underworld, something he did on at least three occassions. The last occurrence was to announce his intention to re-marry, something which she did not take very well at first. However, she attended his wedding to Serena in spirit with the children. Serena Hercules' second wife was Serena, the last of the Golden Hinds. When he first met her, in mortal form, she claimed to be a healer and follower of Ares. He persuaded her to heal Iolaus, who was sick after being hit with a hind's blood arrow. He fell in love with Serena, even after he discovered she was a Golden Hind. Together, they were able to free her from the influence of Ares, with both of them becoming full-fledged mortal beings. They married with Iolaus in attendance. Unfortunately, their wedded bliss did not last after she was killed by Strife. This second tragedy in Hercules' life also took its toll on him. He was mad at Zeus for not reversing the death himself and both Dahak and Sin would use her image to torture Hercules in later situations. With the help of the Kronos Stone, Hercules was able to reverse Serena's death, with the unfortunate side effect of her marrying another man. Getting some closure, Hercules left her alone with her new family along with her being unfamiliar with him. Awkwardly, Hercules would meet Serena once more, during the events surrounding the second Iolaus's marriage to Nautica. Jason Perhaps Hercules most powerful friend, at least in their younger days, Jason was the Prince and later King of Corinth and Argos. He first met Hercules after he enrolled as a common cadet at Cheiron's Academy. It was on Jason's legendary trip to find the Golden Fleece that Hercules first gained a measure of fame. At the Academy, Jason was often accompanied by Hercules and Iolaus in their training as well as vacations. They both participated in the Corinthian Games. Through Jason, Hercules met some of the most powerful Kings and rulers in ancient Greece, such as Leeseus of Athens. Through Hercules, Jason met some of the mythical Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, such as Hephaestus, god of fire.YH: "Cyrano de Hercules" Even after his coronation, Jason kept in touch with his Academy pals.YH: "The Head That Wears the Crown" He would lose touch with Hercules over the years as both men settled down with families. Parallel to each other, they both lost their families due to the machinations of Hera, except Jason dove into alcoholism while Hercules became more of a hero. With Hercules and Iolaus' help, Jason was restored to royal stature. He would later give up his throne to marry Hercules' mother, Alcmene, making him family, as well as friend, to the mighty hero. He testified for the defense in Hercules' Athenian trial. Due to their friendship, Jason was the only one in Greece able to break free from Dahak's spell and aide Hercules in exorcising Iolaus. Hercules' faith in Jason's ability to rule ultimately helped him make the decision to appoint Jason his successor as headmaster at Cheiron's Academy. Other romantic relationships Hercules received teasing from his friends for being a virgin well into his late teens. (HTLJ: "Medea Culpa") While at the Academy, Hercules met a woman named Yvenna, whom he fell in love with. She accompanied him, Jason, and Iolas in their quest to find the Golden Fleece, but was killed in a fight with the giant guarding it, Talos. Hercules later journeyed to her home village to free her people from slavery as a tribute to her memory. Later, he went on his first blind date, with a woman named Tara. A being named Galatea, created by Hephaestus as his date, fell in love with Hercules for a brief period, causing much dismay. Other romances during his academy days included CyaneYH: "Girl Trouble" and Eurydice. Shortly after his Academy days, he had a relationship with Medea, which nearly broke up his friendship with Jason. Hercules believed that the Amazon Queen Hippolyta might be his soul mate, but he never pursued her. Princess Deianeira of Troy attempted to start a relationship with Hercules, but he shunned her, urging her to rule her people. While married to his wife Deianeira, Iole attempted to seduce Hercules, despite being in a relationship with Lycastus. After his family's death, King Thespius sent his fifty daughters to Hercules in the hopes that he would impregnate them. He tried to ditch them at every turn. Although he hoped Salmoneus would keep the daughters at bay, they later attempted to seduce Hercules again at his mother's wedding. Nemesis, a goddess who worked as Hera's enforcer, was another close relationship of Hercules', having met her in his youth. Due to her feelings for Hercules, Hera made Nemesis a mortal. Although Hercules wanted to remain with the now-mortal Nemesis, she wished to remain alone and let Hercules continue his adventures. She returned with a baby some time later and told Hercules it was his, although it turned out to be Ares'.HTLJ: "Two Men and a Baby" Xena's friendship with Hercules bordered on the romantic side. She held strong feelings of love for Hercules after he helped redeem her, so much that she cried at having to go on her own journey. Hercules one time even considered that Xena was his soul mate. Gabrielle believed that Hercules and Xena would've been a good relationship.XWP: "Prometheus" When Xena became mysteriously pregnant several years later, Gabrielle assumed that Hercules might've been one of the possible fathers, but Xena denied the idea.XWP: "Animal Attraction" Hercules fell madly in love with Psyche after being hit by one of Cupid's arrows, but was able to shrug it off with memories of his love for Deianeira. Atalanta had unrequited love for Hercules, so much so that she created a double with help of Hephaestus.HTLJ: "If I Had a Hammer" Morrigan, like Hercules, was a half-deity. She was originally a nemesis of Hercules during his journey to Eire when he was shaken by the death of lolaus and had lost faith in himself, but he was able to redeem her, installing her as the Druid of Justice. He freed her from Kernunnos' influence before sailing off briefly to the Norselands. She accompanied Hercules on his journey back to Sumeria and Greece, fighting against Dahak's influence. It was in Cyprus that she left him. She decided that if they remained in Greece, she would be unable to fulfill her duties as a Druid, as well as if they lived in Eire, he wouldn't be able to be the Greeks' hero. She would later return from Eire and explain her reasoning to a saddened Hercules. Hercules again fought alongside Morrigan on a journey to Brittania, not as romantic partners, but as good friends. Powers and Abilities As a half-god and son of Zeus, Hercules possesses great powers and his ability's were much more potent than other demi-gods. This could be due to him being a direct child of the royal Olympians. Depending on who you asked, he had the strength of twenty, hundred, or even a thousand men.HTLJ: "A Rock and a Hard Place". He was known as the "Strongest Man in the World" and he lived up to this title many times. He also possessed great superhuman stamina, senses, resilience, agility, reflexes, as well as regeneration, as wounds and scars on him healed completely within hours to minutes. He possessed a high immunity to disease, poison, viruses and magic, as well as was able to withstand almost any attack.. He possessed great superhuman dexterity and accuracy with anything he did whether it was shooting a bow and arrow, catching an arrow, fighting, fishing, playing a guitar or dancingHTLJ: "...And Fancy Free". Blindness did not really deter these abilities either, as Hercules honed his senses by learning to fight blind-folded. His wisdom, charms and passion was known far and wide, which Hercules attributed to his mortal mother Alcmene rather than Zeus.. Callisto posited he would have to be as smart as he is strong to solve a temporal riddle, the requirement for passage through the Labyrinth of the Gods to the Tree of Life, which he accomplished. Iolaus had noted he was always right, prompting Hercules to say it was a "half-god thing," with Iolaus using the same reasoning regarding Hercules' obscure knowledge.HTLJ: "The Sword of Veracity"HTLJ: "City of the Dead" Hercules even believed the Earth to be round and devised a heliocentric model as a self-proclaimed genius. He was talented in smithing, forging a knife with the help of Iolaus, whom deemed it perfect. Hercules gained superhuman speed from the Druids. This might have already been within Hercules because of his divine blood. It is not known or ever revealed his full potential if all of his dormant power was ever unlocked. Hercules struggled with his mortal side throughout much of his life as a god-like strongman and attacks did seem to hurt him, thought not as severe as ordinary human beings. He was always uncertain as to whether he could be killed like a mortal man, as this was impossible to test. His own father, Zeus, told him that he was mortal, but it is clear Zeus was not telling the truth or wasn't sure himself. It seems, with his existence into the 20th Century and not aging for over five thousand years he had immortality all along. It took the hind's blood dagger, used to kill some of the other deities, to kill Hercules's Strange Universe evil counterpart, the Sovereign. Godhood Hercules gained full Godhood on two occasions. The first was as a young man, shortly after his days at the Academy. He was given ambrosia by the god Apollo, but his godhood was disapproved of by Zeus. He later had his half-god status returned after he realized how cruel and uncaring some of the deities could be. As a full god, Hercules was indestructible and extremely powerful and strong as only someone like Zeus could overpower him. He also possessed healing, regeneration, conjuring, telekinesis, magical shielding, invisibility, teleportation, as well as fire throwing powers. It was likely during this time that Hercules and the other deities mocked Proteus.HTLJ: "Protean Challenge" Shortly after his mother's death, Hercules was granted godhood by Zeus, to have him on his side and in order to assist in a war against Hera. but he got rid of his full power after banishing Hera, in order to return to his half-god self "how the Fates working for Zeus made him." Mortality Hercules gave up his godhood-half on one occasion. When he wished to marry Serena, who was under Ares protection, Hercules "gave up his powers" and had a tough time adjusting to mortal life. His half-god strength and powers were returned by Zeus after he discovered Ares reneged on his bargain to make sure Hercules had a happy marriage. Legacy Cyrus and Oi-Lan, two former slaves freed by Hercules, promised to name their first son after him. Tales of Hercules were told even in his own time. They would be used to inspire heroes as late as the 18th centuryHTLJ: "Les Contemptibles" and would even help inspire the television series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Gallery : For all images tagged with Hercules on this wiki, see Category:Hercules images As Portrayed by Kevin Sorbo File:Amazon_women_01.jpg|Hercules's first appearance File:Amazon women 02.jpg|Hercules facing the Lernaean Hydra File:All that glitters 02.jpg|Hercules and SalmoneusHTLJ: "All That Glitters" File:Prometheus 006.jpg|Hercules and Xena File:Apple 11.jpg|Hercules and Aphrodite File:Apple 14.jpg|Hercules and Iolaus File:Alcmene not fade away.jpg|Hercules and his mother, Alcmene File:Fire below 12.jpg|Hercules and NemesisHTLJ: "The Fire Down Below" File:Herc & kirin.jpg|Hercules in princely robes with Kirin File:Man loves 14.jpg|Hercules and Serena getting married File:Atlantis crystal wave oven.jpg|Hercules in his Atlantean outfit File:Beanstalks 15.jpg|Hercules and AutolycusHTLJ: "Beanstalks and Bad Eggs" File:And fancy free 06.jpg|Hercules in his dance outfit File:Animated Hercules.jpg|The animated Hercules (appearance based on Kevin Sorbo) File:Porkules 05.jpg|Hercules transformed into a pig File:Reunion.jpg|Hercules and Zeus File:Hercules teleportation.jpg|The godly Hercules practicing teleportation File:iHercules.jpg|Hercules's last televised appearance File:Gfc herahercules.jpg|Hercules and Hera File:Kevin sorbo virginia.jpg|Hercules ("Kevin Sorbo") in the modern day File:For those 04.jpg|The fictional Hercules as imagined by Rob Tapert As Portrayed by Ian Bohen File:Bohen_Hercules.jpg|Young Hercules's first appearance File:Top god 03.jpg|Young Hercules after gaining godhood As Portrayed by Ryan Gosling File:thumb_Young__Hercules.jpg|Promotional image File:Yh24a.png|Young Hercules and Lucius Other portrayals File:Herc_baby.jpg|As a baby (Jacque Dupeyroux) File:Kid_herc.jpg|As a boy (Peter Malloch) Background Information Hercules, as a grown adult, was portrayed by Kevin Sorbo in all appearances. Sorbo also provided the voice for Hercules in Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mt. Olympus. As a young man he was portrayed by Ian Bohen in flashback appearances for Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and the Young Hercules film. Ryan Gosling took over the role for the Young Hercules series. Jacques Dupeyroux and Peter Malloch portrayed younger versions of Hercules in Hercules and the Amazon Women. Appearances As Hercules has had over fifty appearances across multiple media, a full list of appearances can be found here. Mentions and References Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #"Love Takes a Holiday" (mentioned) #"The Lost City" (mentioned) Xena: Warrior Princess #"Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" (mentioned, archive footage) #"The Royal Couple of Thieves" (metioned) #"Callisto'' (mentioned)'' #"Orphan of War" (mentioned) #"A Necessary Evil" (mentioned) #"Been There, Done That" (mentioned) #"Gabrielle's Hope" (mentioned) #"Sacrifice I" (mentioned) #"Sacrifice II" (mentioned, archive footage) #"Animal Attraction" (mentioned) #"Amphipolis Under Siege" (mentioned) #"You Are There" (mentioned) References External links * Heracles at Wikipedia * Hercules at Wikipedia Category:Argonauts Category:Cadets Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Mortals Category:Half-deities Category:Deities Category:Olympians Category:Animals Category:Children of Zeus Category:Slaves Category:Demigods Category:Greeks